The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system and method for co-bonding components in a gas turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a plurality of rotating components that range in size from large to small. Typically, large rotating components are coupled to small rotating components. One method of coupling components together is to co-bond, or co-mold, the components together. However, at least some components are constructed of different materials with different coefficients of thermal expansion. When the co-bonded components are heated, different coefficients of thermal expansion cause the components to expand at different rates. Uneven expansion causes stress and strain on the co-bonded components.